Army Angel
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: When a 22 year old Booth's girlfrend dies he is left to care for his newborn daughter with the help of Jared, Hank, and Teddy. But when he and his buddies are called to duty, Booth smuggles his baby girl into Iraq because of a promise he made to her.
1. The Circle of Life

**I know I have to update my other stories but this one has been on my mind for a long time.**

Chapter one: The Circle of Life

A 22 year old Booth raced down the highway towards the hospital. Ten minutes ago he received a call that his girlfriend, Chloe, had gotten into a car accident. Chloe was eight and a half months pregnant with Booth's baby.

"Come on, come on please let her and the baby be okay…" Booth mumbled when he pulled up at the ER and ran inside.

"Hey! Hey, excuse me!" Booth yelled flagging down the nurse.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I got a call from here saying my girlfriend was in an accident…" Booth said.

"Are you Seeley Booth?" the nurse asked.

"Yes! That's me." Booth said quickly.

"You can follow me sir." The nurse said motioning Booth.

Booth followed the nurse down a few corridors and into a small room.

Dr. Burke, Chloe's OB/GYN stood there sadly.

"Doctor, how is she?" Booth asked out of breath.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, your girlfriend Chloe, died at the scene." Dr. Burke.

Booth inhaled quickly, "And…and the baby?"

"We had to do an emergency cesarean section. You have a healthy six pound baby girl." Dr. Burke said smiling as a nurse walked out with a crying pink bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Dr. Burke asked.

Booth nodded and held out his arms. The nurse placed the baby in his arms.

Booth looked down, the baby had a little bit of fuzzy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and pink lips.

"Sh…Libby, it's okay. Daddy's here now…Daddy won't ever leave you alone..." Booth whispered, tears in his eyes.

Slowly, the baby's crying became a quiet whimper.

"That's a good girl…That's my Elizabeth Ava…" Booth cooed.

"I'm guessing that's what you plan to name her?" Dr. Burke asked.

Booth nodded, "It's what her mother wanted."

"Mr. Booth, if you could please come with me so you can sign the birth certificate." Dr. Burke said as Jared, Hank, and Teddy ran into the room.

"Seeley…we…heard…the…news…is…" Jared stopped when he saw the expression on Booth's face.

"Seeley…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Jared whispered.

"Is that?" Hank asked referring to the bundle in Booth's arms.

Booth nodded, "Boys, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Ava Booth. We'll just call her Libby for short."

"Wow, she's mighty cute Sarge." Teddy said.

Booth nodded in agreement, "Thank you Teddy."

"Mr. Booth, it might be easier if you leave Elizabeth with your brother Jared while you sign the papers." Dr. Burke advised.

"Libby." Booth corrected, "We call her Libby."

Jared walked up to Booth and Booth placed Libby in his arms.

"You be careful with her." Booth warned, "Or else I'll break your spine."

"Don't worry Sarge, I'll keep a close eye on JB." Teddy saluted Booth.

"And I'll watch Teddy." Hank promised.

Booth nodded and followed Dr. Burke into his office.

"Wow, she sure is small." Teddy mumbled gently touching Libby's head.

"She has that same expression Booth has when he's thinking." Jared whispered.

"Uh, I don't think she's thinking…" Hank said.

Suddenly Libby started to cry.

"Ah! Jared! I think you did something wrong!" Hank said covering his ears.

"She sounds like a pig!" Teddy said covering his ears.

"Sh! SH! Uh…it's okay! Uh…daddy's coming back in a minute…I hope!" Jared tried to calm the baby down but to no avail.

"What's going on?!" Booth asked running out of the room.

"She won't stop crying!" Jared yelled over the baby's wailing.

"God damn it Jared! That's because you guys scared her!" Booth said angrily taking the baby from Jared.

"Sh…baby girl…sh…" Booth cooed.

Libby quieted down and fell asleep against Booth's chest.

"When can you take her home?" Hank asked taking his hands off his ears.

"Tomorrow." Booth said rocking the baby in his arms. "She gets to come home tomorrow."

**Please review! I'll add more chapters, reviews give me the energy to do that. Wink-wink. Booth is 22. Jared is 17. Hank is 23. Teddy is 18. **


	2. A Promise That Can’t Be Broken

**Please review! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter two: A Promise That Can't Be Broken

It had been a week since Chloe's death. Booth sat on the couch exhausted with a bottle in one hand and Libby snuggled up against his chest.

His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and empty cans of coke and Star Buck's coffee cups were spread out all over the floor because Booth had tried to stay awake with all of the caffeine.

Booth had a slight beard and mustache because he hadn't had time to shave and his clothes were stained with baby spit up.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Hey, Seeley! It's us, Hank, Teddy, and me!" Jared called.

"Come in." Booth yawned.

The door creaked open and in walked the trio.

"God Seels, you look like hell bro." Jared said.

"I sure feel like it." Booth mumbled yawning again.

"Listen Seels, why don't you give Libby to me and you can get cleaned up and get some shut eye." Hank offered.

"Uh…I don't know…she's kinda fragile and…" Booth yawned again.

"Sarge, we'll be careful with her, we promise." Teddy said smiling.

Booth looked at the faces of his buddies. He let out a sigh and handed Libby to Jared.

"You'd better be-" Booth started to say.

"Careful, yeah, we know, or you'll slit our throats or something worse." Jared said rolling his eyes.

Booth nodded, "That's right. I'll take a shower and take a quick nap. Formula is in the fridge just in case she wakes up. Oh, don't heat up the bottle, run it under really warm water and test it to make sure it's not too hot. Diapers, baby powder, and wipes are in the bathroom sink cabinet."

"Got it, Mr. Mom!" Teddy said giving Booth a sign of thumbs up.

Booth smiled tiredly, "Thank you y'all."

Hank nodded, "You're welcome. You're our friend."

Booth yawned and walked into his room and shut his bedroom door.

"So…what do we do now?" Jared asked looking at the baby in his arms.

"I don't know. You're the baby daddy's brother." Teddy said smiling.

Jared glared at Teddy before sitting on the couch.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Hank said plopping down beside Jared.

"She looks just like me when I was a baby." Teddy said.

"Teddy, don't insult the baby." Jared said smugly.

Hank burst out laughing while Teddy looked angrily at Jared and Hank.

A small gurgling sound came from the small figure in Jared's arms.

"Now you've gone and done it! You woke her up!" Teddy growled.

"Well at least she isn't crying!" Jared snapped.

"Uh, do you guys smell something?" Hank asked sniffing.

The three men looked down at the baby.

"Well I'm not going to change her! I don't know how!" Hank said.

"Don't look at me!" Teddy said.

Jared sighed, "We'll change her together."

Hank ran and got a diaper, some wipes, and the baby powder while Jared and Teddy laid Libby on the couch.

"Claire tried to teach me how to put on a diaper. She's in medical school training to become a pediatrician." Teddy said pulling the diaper off of Libby.

"Hank, hand me the wipes." Jared said holding out his hands.

"You know, I kinda of feel queasy. Baby crap kinda grosses me out." Hank whispered shutting his eyes as he handed Jared the wipes.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it. Seeley's my brother anyway." Jared said quickly getting up before the two other men could stop him.

"Hello?" Jared answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the United States government, can I please talk to Sergeant Seeley Booth?" a voice asked.

Jared's heart dropped, "H-he is busy, this is his brother Jared."

"Corporal Jared Booth? I guess I can trust you to deliver this message to your brother. This applies to you to, also to Sergeant Levi Thompson, Dr. Sidney Lucas, Judge Dario Beedia, Corporal Hank Mumford, Corporal Ted Parker, Judge Carson Drew, Dr. Aaron Bryce, Benjamin Tanner, Frank Pychaski, Trey Bolter, and many others." The voice said.

"May I hear the message please?" Jared asked not really meaning it.

"The federal government is calling you men to defend your country." The voice said, "In a shorter note, you all are being stationed in Baghdad, Iraq."

"How much time do we have before we have to leave?" Jared's voice shook.

"You leave tomorrow morning. Your first flight is at seven in the morning from D.C to the O'Hara airport in Chicago. Then at one in the afternoon, you fly from O'Hara to Heathrow, London. Then at eight in the morning you fly from Heathrow to Baghdad, estimated time of arrival, ten o' clock at night Baghdad time. All flights are American Airlines except the flight to Baghdad, you'll be on a private government jet." The voice informed Jared.

"Thank you for calling." Jared said before he hung up.

Jared walked out of the room stunned.

"Hey Jared we did it…" Teddy's voice trailed off when he saw Jared's face.

"What's wrong Jared?" Hank asked worriedly standing up.

"We're being called to defend our country." Jared said faintly.

"When?" asked Teddy, "Who?"

"I just said, we are! We leave tomorrow." Jared said.

"But-Libby…" Teddy whispered.

Jared stared down at the small baby cradled in Teddy's arms. Her eyes were open and they seemed to be staring right at him. It actually scared Jared a little bit.

"I'll go talk to Seeley." Jared said walking down the hall way that led to Booth's room.

"Seeley!" Jared's voice shook as he knocked on the door.

"Jared?" a voice mumbled, "Is something wrong with the Libby?"

"No, Libby's fine. Can I come in?" Jared whispered hoarsely.

Jared heard a groan and a creek. There was a click at the door and Booth stood there. He looked better than before.

"What?" Booth asked tiredly.

"We-you got a call from the government. We're being sent to Baghdad." Jared said weakly.

"WHAT? No! I can't Libby doesn't have anyone to take care of her!" Booth hissed.

"What about mom and dad?" Jared asked.

"You know I won't leave her with that son of a bitch who made us live in a living hell for seventeen years." Booth growled.

"What about Chloe's parents?" Jared asked.

"If they knew that Libby was alive they would get full custody of her. They never liked me anyway and since Chloe wasn't married to me, they could gain custody of her." Booth said, "Jared, she's my daughter, I can't leave her. I promised to never leave her alone."

"SHE'S A BABY SEELEY! SHE'S NOT GOING TO REMEMBER THAT PROMISE! AND YOU KNOW AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING WITH HER!" Jared yelled.

"Get out!" Booth's voice shook as walking towards the living room. "GET OUT!"

Libby, who was startled by the yelling, started to cry.

Booth scooped her out of Teddy's arms and hugged her to his chest.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOW!" Booth yelled out.

Teddy and Hank looked at each other.

"Come on guys, Seeley needs to cool off." Jared growled opening the front door. "See you tomorrow morning Seeley at the airport at eight." Jared growled.

Booth picked up a bottle and flung it Jared. Jared quickly shut the door and the bottle shattered against the door, breaking into a million pieces.

"Sh…Libby's sorry baby girl…sh…it's okay…I love you…I'm not going to leave you…" Booth soothed the baby.

Libby cooed and looked up at her father.

Suddenly a crazy idea popped into Booth's mind. Booth smiled down at his daughter.

"Libby, daddy's going to take you with him." Booth whispered rocking the baby in his arms.

Booth walked Libby to his room and placed her in her crib beside his bed.

He took out a suit case and pulled out his uniform and a lot of Libby's clothes, toys, binkies, bottles, diapers, wipes, baby powder, formula, a blanket, anything of her that would fit in the suit case.

"A promise made, can't be broken." Booth whispered leaning into the crib to kiss Libby, "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be interesting how Booth smuggles Libby onto the plane. PLEASE REVIEW! If you read!!!**


	3. Leathery Bump

**Thanks for the reviews! I also appreciate story alerts, favorite stories, and favorite authors.**

Chapter three: Leathery Bump

It was a cool crisp October morning. Booth rolled over onto his back. He had trouble sleeping the night before do to what he was planning to do in just two hours.

"What time is it?" Booth mumbled sitting up. "Six in the morning…"

Booth groaned and sat up to flip on the side lamp. Booth looked over at the newborn baby sleeping in the crib. Smiling, Booth gets up and heads for the shower carrying the baby monitor with him.

Booth let the warm water run down his muscles and the crease in his back between the shoulder blades.

"_I'm about to do something illegal." _Booth thought to himself, _"But I'm doing it for my little girl…no punishment would make me stop what I'm planning to do."_

Booth stepped out of the shower and threw on his uniform and lifted Libby up who whimpered when he did.

"Sh…baby…" Booth whispered walking into the bathroom. Booth pulled out a small blue tub and filled it with warm water and gently placed Libby into it.

"I don't know the next time you'll get to have a bath." Booth whispered gently rubbing the Head to Toe baby shampoo into her baby fuzz.

Libby let out a big yawned and Booth chuckled. "Sorry about waking you up so early kiddo. We have to leave soon. I don't know how long it will be until you see the US again."

Booth gently lifted Libby out of the bath tub and dried her off. He gently clothed her in a light floral onesie and purple overalls. He placed a small fleece hat over her almost bald head to keep her little ears warm.

Booth slide on his leather jacket, put on his backpack, buckled Libby into her carrier, grabbed the suit case and walked out the door.

"Hey Mr. B!" Leonard Renaldo, the desk assistant said. "Where're you off to this fine Monday morning? And how are you Ms. Libby?"

"Hey Lenny, nowhere in particular…" Booth said nervously. This whole, "sneaking Libby out of the country" had made him a bit paranoid.

"Well, have a nice day!" Lenny waved as Booth and Libby left the building.

Booth walked towards the SUV in the parking lot. He placed Libby into the car before putting in the bags and getting in himself.

Booth drove down the highway. None of this felt real to him. It was almost like he was in a deep dream. To pull himself out of this vision he turned on the radio.

"_Why do you build me up (Build me up) Buttercup baby just to let me down (Let me down) And mess me around." _A voice song on the radio.

Booth's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he turned into the airport.

"_And then worst of all (Worst of all) You never call baby When you say you will (Say you will) But I love you still" _

Booth started to sing in a high pitched voice to match the voice of the artist.

"_I need you (I need you) More than anyone darlin' You know that I have from the start So build me up (Build me up) Buttercup Don't break my hear-t"_

Booth sighed as he pulled into the parking deck. He turned in his seat to face Libby.

"This is it baby girl…" he whispered softly, "It's time…"

Booth got out of the car and pulled the suit case out and swung the backpack over his back. Clipping the Infant Snuggly to his chest he unclipped Libby and placed her into the small carrier. She was small enough to hide in his jacket luckily. He slowly zipped up the jacket. A small whimper came from the inside of his jacket.

"Sh…" Booth soothed keeping one hand against the precious bundle while the other hand pulled the suit case behind him.

The airport was bustling with people. Booth walked quickly towards the check in area.

"Hello…" a woman said looking concerned at the small lump in Booth's jacket.

"Hi…um…I just swipe my passport in here right?" Booth asked quickly.

The woman nodded slowly, "Um…how many bags sir?"

"Just one." Booth said rolling the huge suitcase onto the conveyer belt.

"Okay…you're all set in the system…" the woman stared worriedly at the little bulge.

Booth swallowed quickly and walked away briskly.

"You're doing great baby girl. Now next comes the security part…" Booth whispered.

Booth walked up into the line. People were removing their belongs and stepping through the metal detector. Thinking quickly Booth slipped a pocket knife from his pocket into the person who was in front of him.

Booth's heart was beating fast as the man in front of him walk through the metal detector. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Sir, you need to step to the side…" the guard mumbled pulling the man over.

"What? No! I didn't do anything wrong!" the man yelled.

Whimpering came from inside Booth's jacket.

"Hang on baby doll." Booth whispered.

While guards gathered around the man with the knife Booth snuck pass the metal detector and started to run, his arms around the bulge to protect it from being bumped around.

Booth didn't stop running until he got to his terminal and just in time to.

"Final call for the eight o'clock flight to Chicago." A voice rang.

"Wait! Wait!" Booth ran up out of breath.

Booth handed the flight attendant his ticket and boarded the plane.

"Seeley!" a voice called.

Booth looked to see Jared, Hank, and Teddy waving at him.

Booth walked over and sat beside Jared.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jared asked.

Booth shrugged, "Okay, I guess…"

"So, where'd you take the baby?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy!" Hank whispered bopping Teddy upside the head.

"Does it really matter?" Booth whispered as the plane engines roared.

"Look Seels, you did the right thing by taking her to Chloe's parents." Jared said.

"Uh oh, start swallowing guys, we're going up." Teddy said.

A small wail came from the inside of Booth's jacket.

"What was that?!" Jared asked.

"It sounded like a dying cat…" Hank whispered.

"It came from Sarge's jacket…" Teddy gasped.

"Seeley, you didn't…" Jared hissed angrily.

Booth sighed and slowly unzipped his jacket so Jared could see the top of Libby's head.

"YOU BROUGHT THE BABY?!" Jared asked enraged.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm sad:( I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! SOME NICE ONES NOT FLAMES PLEASE!**


	4. You Need Her

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews everyone!**

Chapter four: You Need Her

"YOU BROUGHT THE BABY?!" Jared shrieked.

Booth slapped a hand over Jared's mouth.

"Sh…not so loud." Booth hissed.

"Seeley, you're bringing a newborn to a warzone! She's better off dead than where's she's going!" Jared whispered angrily.

"What else could I do with her? Leave her lying in a ditch somewhere?" Booth growled.

"Now THERE'S a good idea!" Jared snapped.

"Jared, she needs me." Booth said.

"No Seeley, YOU, YOU need her!" Jared growled.

"Um…I hate to say it Sarge but Jared's got a point…" Teddy mumbled.

"Teddy! Stay out of this!" Booth and Jared said together.

Teddy frowned and sunk back down into his seat.

"SO SEELEY! HOW'D YOU THINK THIS ALL WOULD WORK OUT?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO OUT AND SNIPE SOMEBODY HUH? BECAUSE OF YOU ALL OF OUR ASSES ARE ON THE LINE!" Jared yelled.

People turned around and glared at Jared.

Jared looked at everyone, "WHAT?! NEVER SEEN A GROWN MAN YELL?!

"Jared, calm down!" Hank whispered harshly. "You know what? Teddy, you switch seats with Jared."

"Okay _mom_…" Teddy joked.

Jared reluctantly got up and switched seats with Teddy.

"So, can I hold her?" Teddy whispered to Booth.

"Not right now." Booth mumbled.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"She's a sleep." Booth whispered stroking the back of Libby's neck.

"Oh…so?" Teddy whispered.

"Because you'll wake her up and she'll start to cry." Booth said.

"How do YOU know? Maybe she likes me better." Teddy said.

"Hank." Booth said annoyed.

Hank sighed and shook his head. He stood up and switched seats with Teddy.

"Is there a problem here?" a flight attendant asked.

Booth quickly zipped up his jacket before the lady could look inside.

"No, not a problem." Booth said.

The flight attendant looked at Booth really hard before retreating back to the front of the plane.

Booth let out a sigh and unzipped his jacket. Libby was still sound asleep.

"What'd you have in the backpack, Seels?" Hank whispered.

"Baby stuff mostly." Booth said.

"Like?" Hank asked.

"You know, formula, diapers, a bib, binkies, a blanket, a few bottles, wipes, a pair of baby booties, pajamas, a thermometer, a small teddy bear, you know, stuff." Booth said simply.

"Life would be so much easier if men could produce breast milk." Teddy said out of the blue.

Hank, Jared, and Booth all stared at Teddy with eyebrows raised.

"What? It's true!" Teddy said defensibly.

Hank sighed, "If only Claire could hear you now Teddy. Why she believes you're a prefect angel I don't know…"

"Hey!" Teddy said folding his arms. "I am what I am."

"And what you are I really don't have a clue what it is." Jared laughed.

"How much longer do you think we're going to be on this plane?" Booth asked looking out the window.

"Like twenty minutes." Hank said.

"I hope you're right. My legs are all cramped up already." Teddy complained.

"If you think this is bad, just wait until the flight to Heathrow." Jared laughed.

"So Sarge, how are you going to change, feed, and care in general for Libby on the plane?" Teddy asked.

Booth shrugged, "There's a small bathroom where I can change her and everything but for warm water for the formula…I'm sure the flight attendant has something."

"You're going to tell the flight attendant about the baby!?" Jared asked coldly.

"Of course not, I'll figure something out…" Booth mumbled stroking Libby.

"I hope so, I'd rather not have my ass kicked by the feds." Hank joked.

"You know what? Plane food sucks. I think I'll by a bag of jolly ranchers for the ride." Teddy said.

"I'm with you there Teds…except the Jolly Rancher part, Raisinets are more my style." Hank said.

"I'm heading straight for the Reece Pieces." Jared said.

"I'm going for the Mini Crunch Bars." Booth said.

"Oh, Sarge, you don't need candy, you have formula." Teddy joked.

"Formula is going to be the only thing you'll be able to digest if you keep joking around like that." Booth warned.

Teddy swallowed and sank back into his seat.

"Please let us be landing soon. I don't think I'll be able to survive another minute with Teddy." Hank prayed.

"Well, you're going to be around me for long long time!" Teddy laughed.

"Don't remind me." Hank groaned as the plane started to descend into the winter cool city called Chicago.

**Please review. I've never been to war (I'm only 13) but I'll try my best to make some of the stuff in here based off veterans experiences. I'll do some research!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


End file.
